


Humor Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [42]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in celebration of April Fool's Day 2019.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550





	Humor Recs

Humor is subjective, and even the most serious works can have memorable moments of comic relief, so all genres and tropes are included in this list, not just comedy and crack. Here are some of the fics and other fanworks that made us laugh, giggle, chortle, chuckle, cackle, guffaw, or cacchinate!

### Laugh Out Loud Steve/Bucky Fic Recs

 **Title:** #TweetMeDaddy  
**Why:** modern SHIELD Agent Bucky’s thirst tweets are mistaken for death threats and he gets hauled in for interrogation. Of course Steve is observing.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555630>

**Title:** Ain't No Grave  
**Why:** This has probably been recced a dozen times over, but in addition to being moving and really well-characterized (with an incredibly distinctive Bucky in particular), this fic is hilarious.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094785/>

**Title:** Ain't Really Quaint  
**Why:** 44k of 616!Steve and Bucky mixed with the goings on of MCU!TWS sounds like a lot… and then, there's the farm, with the rebellious chickens, the feral cats, and more LOLarity that you could ever imagine. I actual!LMAO while reading it–to the point of TEARS–because Bucky's reactions to Steve's kinda gentle, kinda not trolling are :chefskiss:  
**Linkage:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878580>

**Title:** American Bombshell  
**Why:** Steve wakes up from the ice and runs straight into–well, it used to be a butcher shop. Now it's a sex shop. Bucky's sex shop. (Shrunkyclunks)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593038>

**Title:** Better Than Revenge  
**Why:** Gen. In CA:TWS, we saw Bucky attacking several HYDRA techs, and I enjoy fics that run with the idea that the Winter Soldier retained enough awareness to take petty revenge where he could grab it. In this fic, the opportunity comes on a miserable mission somewhere in the Russian Arctic, with a little help from Taylor Swift.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735382>

**Title:** buachaill sciobail  
**Why:** I literally cried laughing reading this fic, and based on the number of seal gifs that filled the Discord for months afterward, I was not the only one :joy:  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460625/>

**Title:** Bucky Barnes: Sunscreen Assassin  
**Why:** Unstoppable force meets immovable object. Hilarity ensues.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497262>

**Title:** Closed Book  
**Why:** Accidental Bucky & Tony comedy brofic feat. amazing one-liners.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699007/>

**Title:** Compare and Contrast  
**Why:** A cross fic crossover where canon, IC&PD and this series Bucky is accidentally brought to the same universe, you don't need to have read any of the other fics to find it funny but it does help. This is one of those fic where no matter how often I read it I laugh out loud.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363342/>

**Title:** Controlled Release  
**Why:** because Bucky's slightly wild-eyed self-deprecation about his own broken dick, his banter with Steve, and “Are you asking me to top you…emotionally?” are all hilarious.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180274/>

**Title:** cursed fork  
**Why:** Bucky vs. cutlery. Funny, relatable, and nicely characterized.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677310>

**Title:** The Deep End  
**Why:** A super fun Steve/Bucky/Natasha sex pollen fic that hilariously satirizes some tropes and plays others straight  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716410>

**Title:** Dishonor on Your Cow  
**Why:** This one also had me giggling the whole time I was reading it. I especially like Bucky in this one. He is prickly in the cutest ways.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659162/>

**Title:** The Good, The Buns, and The Dirty  
**Why:** This one had me cackling. The misunderstandings are greatness, and the puns are perfection. The Stucky home repair AU you never knew you needed.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153401>

**Title:** Go with the (air) flow  
**Why:** This is a sex scene between Steve and Bucky as told from the perspective of Scott Lang, who somehow ended up ant-sized in one of their ceiling vents. He sticks around to watch the show.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622089>

**Title:** How to Prepare for a Green Card Interview  
**Why:** Very high joke concentration for such a short fic!!! I love fic formats like these, it's pure banter and wonderfulness  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127121>

**Title:** How to Woo the Winter Soldier  
**Why:** Steve gets a crush on our favorite metal-armed assassin. Clint and Natasha are… Concerned. Also, Clint is from the comics (Pizza Dog, Tracksuit Mafia etc), which is always fun.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099468/>

**Title:** If They Haven't Learned Your Name  
**Why:** As far as classics go, ITHLYN has so much humor in it as well. Everything involving Bucky and his pet spaceship is gold  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329503/>

**Title:** I got that good thing for you  
**Why:** The funniest Christmas fic (plus feelings and porn).  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141930>

**Title:** I just met you (and this is crazy)  
**Why:** Cap!Steve fake-dates modern!Bucky, the President’s son (there was “a TV show that's loosely - loosely - based on my mother's life. Highly dramatized.”) in order to cover up the fact that a photographer caught Steve leaving a bar with a tall, dark-haired man. Their text conversations are priceless, full of ridiculous endearments.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888327>

**Title:** les voleurs de mariage  
**Why:** Hillarious ww2 Stucky fic featuring Peggy, and one very confused French priest. I loved this one so much.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258387>

**Title:** Life of the Party  
**Why:** Shrunkyclunks with entertainer Bucky beating Steve in a contest of Coolest Child's Birthday Party Guest, excellent awkward dating, and just a scooch of body horror played for laughs, with hilarious characterization the whole way through  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713840/>

**Title:** M is for Murder  
**Why:** The Winter Soldier on tumblr, looking to make some cash. What's not to love.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928682>

**Title:** Moon River  
**Why:** since any genre is ok as long as it made you laugh - this is a pretty standard “Bucky and Steve in Wakanda post-CW” fic, but what made me laugh is what Shuri does to get them to stop denying their feelings for each other.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728090>

**Title:** Moosebumps  
**Why:** cyclist Bucky swears vengeance on the moose that he crashes his bike into, then receives inept shirtless first-aid from Steve. Short and sweet!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531490>

**Title:** The Road to Hell is Paved with Tony’s Good Intentions  
**Why:** Tony decides to get skinny!Steve a mail-order husband. ‘Steve makes increasingly ridiculous demands, and he has fun doing it. Must be able to speak at least three languages. If there’s anything that makes his knees go weak, it’s someone whispering French into his ear. Must be able to bench press the weight of three Steves. Someone who’s a doting lover by day and a certified ass-kicking super spy slash assassin by night. After all, Steve needs someone to back him up in a fight. His ideal guy should also be able to throw Steve over his shoulder and sprint a mile. Just in case the cops start arresting at whatever protest he’s at and he needs to make a run for it (he has bad asthma and can’t get very far by himself).’ You can see where this is going.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527897>

**Title:** Roll out the red carpet  
**Why:** Set in an alternate universe where Steve is an actor who plays Captain America in movies, he needs a date to the latest premiere. He invites famous criminal the Winter Soldier as a joke, not really expecting him to actually show up. Featuring Human!Guardians, the Graham Norton Show, Wizard World Chicago, and Brock Rumlow not being a villain for once.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340033/>

**Title:** sam deserves better than these assholes  
**Why:** The entire series in one handy document! It chronicles Sam's life together with those two assholes, Steve and Bucky, and their weirdass behaviour. He deserves better, but here we are with a sort of observational comedy as Sam gets to know them both better than he probably ever wanted to. My favourite is the one where Bucky rediscovers bingo.  
**Why 2:** I agree about the bingo and would like to add the one about Steve being a morning person and the Christmas one to the list of funniest ficlets from this series  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802108/>

**Title:** Save a Horse, Ride a Captain  
**Why:** I about choked on my coffee while reading this.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414524>

**Title:** Scents and Sensibility: The Working Assassin's Guide to Supersoldier Seduction  
**Why:** I shrieked with laughter over Bucky’s sex education.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772824/>

**Title:** Slide To Answer  
**Why:** Funny and sweet modern AU in which Steve is a human disaster who accidentally dials Bucky instead of Sam while trying to get out of a terrible date  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433063>

**Title:** sneeze disease  
**Why:** for the pitch-perfect Extremely Married way in which Bucky and Steve deal with Bucky's new allergy to Steve's semen.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619369>

**Title:** Sparked Up Like a Book of Matches  
**Why:** I've mentioned that this is one of my favorite fics, and part of why I like it is because, while I'd describe it as a serious fic overall, it does such a wonderful job capturing Tony's quippiness, Steve's dry humor, and Sam's snark, plus Bucky gets one of the best puns in all the fandom. If you like dark humor, you'll also appreciate Steve's Depression-era Little Audrey jokes.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064119>

**Title:** Steve/Bucky grinding while hella drunk  
**Why:** Exactly what it sounds like, and yet it's not. It's even better.  
**Link:** <http://bonesbuckleup.tumblr.com/post/88609831307/whenever-you-accept-prompts-again-stevebucky>

**Title:** Steve Rogers and the Accidental Honeypot  
**Why:** There is no way I can do better than the summary: “Steve didn't mean to be so good at sex that all the HYDRA agents switched their allegiance. It just sort of happened.” This one is only peripherally Stucky, though.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359546>

**Title:** THAT TIME STEVE AND BUCKY GOT MARRIED  
**Why:** ipoiledi is a treasure and the chaplain in this story is the most unflappable character in all of fiction  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724681>

**Title:** Two Boys from Brooklyn (series)  
**Why:** It just so happens that Bucky is not Russian but Romanian and he has some blood loving relatives.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/101546>

**Title:** Whip Crack  
**Why:** Everything about the Winter Soldier and Steve's relationship is gold. Steve makes every scene he's in 20x funnier just by existing.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057091/>

**Title:** Workplace Hazards (series)  
**Why:** It made me lol. Even when I was listening to Q’s podfic in a frickin sleet storm. The characterizations and wild shenanigans are hilarious. Except when they’re not and you get feels.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/314306>

**Title:** You Know I'd Quench That Thirst  
**Why:** This fic follows Steve's sex life right after the serum to the 21st century. The serum ramps up his libido, but too bad people seem to see Captain America as sexless icon. Or as the author puts it: the tragicomic sexual odyssey of Steve Rogers  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942362/>

**Title:** you'll remember mercury  
**Why:** Starts serious and gets funnier as it goes along. Great banter!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215972>

**Title:** you, the moon  
**Why:** Steve attempting to be confident and vaguely scientific and/or tactical about his seductive approach to Bucky (and his delight at his own success) is both funny and sweet  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881316>

### Laugh Out Loud Steve/Bucky Fanart Recs

50 First Dates, by kadeart: <http://kadeart.tumblr.com/post/84421298764/50-first-dates>

Captain America: The First Avenger Abridged, by adestroy: <https://verbalatte.tumblr.com/post/178674776261/adestroy-we-watched-the-first-captain-america>

Captain America: The Winter Soldier Abridged: <https://verbalatte.tumblr.com/post/178674814726/adestroy-so-i-rewatched-winter-soldier-enjoy>

Chibi Bucky, by oriental-lady: <http://leveragehunters.tumblr.com/post/176876425383/oriental-lady-trying-to-chibi-bucky-sorry-too>

Human shield, by beardysteve: <http://beardysteve.tumblr.com/post/124300338003/human-shield-based-on-this-post-all-credit-goes>  
**  
NSFW** Together in Brooklyn, by Evanstan143: <https://twitter.com/Evanstan143/status/996020256026984448/photo/1>

That me, by hokage: <http://hokage.tumblr.com/post/81969883966>

Spatulaing is the next big trend, by my-wayward-son-carry-on: <http://my-wayward-son-carry-on.tumblr.com/post/158328205894/sorry-x>

the tackling amnesiac, by gingerhaze: <http://gingerhaze.tumblr.com/post/82753007874>

Bucky loves knives, by gingerhaze: <http://gingerhaze.tumblr.com/post/82056707335/bucky-loves-knives>

Mission, by sexygeriatrics: <http://sexygeriatrics.tumblr.com/post/92139851535>

Shuri giving some of the Avengers new looks, by pencilhead7: <https://www.deviantart.com/pencilhead7/art/Shuri-s-make-over-735146014>  


Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
